


Brotherly Love

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, Step-Brothers relationship, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, mpreg Zayn, unkown father, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets pregnant from his step brother Louis. A scholarship comes with the perfect timing and without saying a word about the pregnancy he leaves for a year. There he lives with a couple who help him in his pregnancy and also in taking care of the baby. </p><p>Time flies and Zayn has to go back home, this time with a few months old baby in his hand and determined to tell the whole truth. But on arriving he finds unexpected people next to his step brother and he finds himself lying more than before.</p><p>Will Louis ever find out that he's a father? Will he accept Zayn's feelings now after a whole year of lies? And if he does, what will he do about his new boyfriend Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small enough to fit. Big enough to last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. It was supposed to be a twincest one chapter but then I wanted to do an mpreg so I changed pairing and will have more chapters...I'm not planning for making it too long though.

They have been known as the mischiveous brothers since they where kids. Now that they're older doesn't mean that in anyway they are less of trouble than they where before and if I dare saying, they're even worse. Anywhere they went, trouble followed and I wouldn't be exegerating when I say that as soon as the two of them stepped out of their house everyone else locked themselves in and began praying that there will be no kind of explosion while those two where out. They had a heart of gold, but no matter what their age is, they'll always be remembered as the troublesome Malik brothers. They weren't exactly brothers, one of the two was adopted when he was little but the still felt like brothers together.  
"Please Patricia, this is not the first time he pushed my son."  
"I'm very sorry Anne, I'll see that he's punished. I'll invent something, ground him or something," Patricia was a deep shade of red, this woman in front of her claiming that one of her twins had pushed her son in the hallway and hurt him.  
"Thank you," she said and Anne walked away. 

Patricia hurried inside, probably looking even redder than before. "Louis, get down here this instant!" She called out. She saw him stepping down the stairs.  
"Dare to tell me why you pushed Anne's son in the hallway this afternoon?"  
"Who's Anne's son?" Louis replied trying to get her out of her mood.  
"You know pretty well who you pushed. Or where there more than just one boy?"  
"It was an accident. He walks too slow. I barely even touched him."  
"Give me your phone," his mum said reaching out her hand and tapping her foot.  
"Mum come on..."  
"No," she cut him off, "give me your phone and you will not get it back until this thing stops. Do you have any idea how emberrassed I get in front of those mothers? And you're grounded as well."  
Louis pouted and gave her his phone, "for how long?"  
"Until I feel like it. Until you grow up and start acting responsably. Now go to your room and finish your homework. I'll call you when dinner is ready."  
Louis turned around and he went back to his room. 

On entering his brother was on the bed and as soon as the door was closed he jumped on him, "thank you Zee, I love you so so much. I promise I'll do my homework until mum gives me back your phone," Louis said.  
"She took your phone, and you gave her mine?" Zayn argued.  
"Sorry Zee, forgive me?" Louis said making puppy eyes at him.  
"Seriously though Lou, this is the last time I got in trouble for your sake."  
"Okay, I promise I'll be good from now on. I'll go shower now," he said pecking his brother's cheek and then rushed out of the room. 

Zayn sighed and sat dropped down on the bed. He had no idea why for all their 17 years of living he kept covering for his brother. No matter what he said or how much he objected, he ended up being dragged into stuff his brother makes and he ends up getting punished as well. Sometimes he wished he could just stand up for Louis but he never managed to do so. There was something about his brother that convinced him to do anything. Even if it was the cost of his life, if he knew he could help Louis, Zayn would do it. 

But isn't that what all step brothers do? Or maybe he was weird? Shouldn't the older brother be the one to say those words? It was due to Louis that Zayn got nicknamed along with him as troublesome. Sure, Zayn never said he was an angel or anything of that sort, but he was far more quiet than his brother. 

Was it weird that Zayn did anything his step brother wanted? Was it strange that Zayn was ready to do anything his step brother wants? And by anything, he really meant anything. 

 

Without any known reason Zayn was suddenly hard. He cursed himself but since he was alone and probably Javadd would take long to shower he pulled down his pants and boxers and wrapped his hand around his 8 and a half inch hard cock. He moved his hand slowly, making himself moan. It was nice but it wasn't enough, so nervously Zayn moved his free his hand under him and slipped in one finger. He got used to get off like that especially in the shower when he was certain he'll be alone. 

He moaned slightly louder, trying to keep himself as low as possible, his hand moving faster around his cock and pushing his finger in and out as fast as his wrist could go. His eyes were tightly shut, biting his lip hard to not let any unwelcomed noises out of his mouth and his head thrown back, back slightly arched and for him it was as if there was nothing else around him. 

He was in such extacy that he didn't hear the door open and much less did he see his brother walk in. "Shit Zayn!" he heard and Zayn quickly pulled his hands away and opened his eyes, "Lou! What are you doing here?" he blurted out trying to find a way to cover himself.  
"Um, I forgot to bring my clothes," Louis said pointing at his part of the wardrobe. Zayn remained still, blushing slightly as he looked away from his brother. 

"Uh..." Louis began but Zayn cut him off, "come on then, take your clothes and leave! Can't you see the situtation right now?" he shouted embarrassed.  
"Don't get all mad now! This is my room too you know?" Zayn sighed softly, in fact, he had no right in ordering his brother to leave. "Zee..." the older brother called.  
"What is it?"  
"Where you fingering yourself?"  
Zayn turned into a bright shade of red, his ears burning hot as well as his neck, "I-I-I w-wasn't!" he lied.  
"Zee..." Louis called again.  
"What?"  
"Are you gay?"  
Zayn took a deep breath to try and keep himself calm, "does it matter to you if I am?"  
Louis shook his head quickly, "no no, of course not. Um, Zee..."  
"Lou would you cut it out now? I'm gay okay and I was fingering myself, but please stop it with the embarrassing questions."  
"How does it feel?" Louis asked.  
"Huh?"  
"When you finger youself, how does it feel?" 

Louis got on his brother's bed, slowly getting on top of Zayn. "What do you mean how it feels? It feels good, if it didn't I wouldn't do it yea?"  
"Can I try it?" Louis whispered, his face closer to Zayn as possible.  
"Try what?" Zayn asked blushing.  
Without saying a word, Louis pushed his finger inside Zayn's ass. Zayn moaned surprised and he placed his hands on Louis' shoulders, "L-Lou, what are you doing? Stop, we can't do this!"  
But his brother kept moving his finger around Zayn's ass, making Zayn moan louder each time, "does it feel good Zee? Do you like it?"  
Before Zayn could answer, Louis pushed in a second finger. Zayn dropped his head on the pillow, "oh god Lou. F-Feels so good," he moaned. 

Louis smiled at the confession and he continued opening his brother's hole. 

Without Zayn's acceptance, Louis pulled off his boxers. Seeing his brother like that and hearing his moans made him hard. He rubbed himself while Zayn's eyes where tightly shut.  
"I'm gonna make you feel really good Zee," he hummed in his ear.  
"W-Wha..?" Zayn began. Louis pulled out his fingers and rapidly he pushed his dick inside Zayn.  
Zayn gasped, grabbing tighter or his brother's shoulders, "L-Louis, wait, s-stop. W-What are you d-doing?"  
"I wanna make you feel good Zee. How does it feel?"  
Zayn didn't have the willpower to answer Louis. Seeing that the older brother began moving his hips slowly.

Zayn moaned, "oh god Lou. F-Faster please, m-move f-faster!"  
Louis nodded and with the sweat already forming on his forehead he behgan trusting harder and faster into his brother hearing his brother moan and the sweat tripped off their foreheads.

"L-Lou...I'm close," Zayn moaned.  
"A bit longer Zee...please," Louis breathed.  
Zayn held it as much as he could but after more hard trusts he released on Louis' chest. Louis kept moving for a few more until he came inside Zayn.  
He dropped on top of him, breathing heavily. None of them saying anything to the other. 

\-------------

Four weeks and five more times later Zayn recieved an acceptance letter to an Arts school he applied in. It was a year scholarship where he had the airplane ticket which left in a week. To all honsty Zayn saw that ticket to value his life as he had a problem which he had to keep away from the rest of the family and handle it on his own. He was still uncertain on how he would manage but either way he had to find something. 

Because Zayn's problem was terrible, small enough to fit but bit enough to last a lifetime.  
Zayn was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has roommates and he's worried on whether they would accept him in his conditions. He wasn't planning for them to find out this soon though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is finished. Updates might not happen this quick since I have more fics going on but I'll try to keep track of this one :) Enjoy xx

A week later and Zayn was on the train off for his scholarship. He had three hours train, first stop at which he had to stay for two hours waiting and then four more hours until he makes it to the University. That makes it nine hours travel which was the main reason why his parents didn't go along with him until he arrived. He left his town at five in the morning and spent the first trip asleep on the train. A his first stop he grabbed breakfast since he didn't eat what his mother made him and spent the time looking around the few streets around the station. The second train got delayed by a few minutes and eventually at five thirty he was entering the University.   
The secretary over there welcomed him and she presented him to one of the students there, Liam Payne. Liam was to welcome him at his appartment along with his other room mate. He walked around the school, consious and his mind wondering on other things rather than the places Liam was showing him. 

He still hadn't told anyone about his pregnancy and he was wondering on how he was going to make it through this year. He had no idea if Liam was some judgmental bastard or if he was accepting enough to welcome Zayn in the condition he was in. Because afterall it was Liam's appartment and if Liam didn't want him, Zayn had to leave. He decided it was best not to tell him anything for the moment. 

It was Saturday so he didn't have any classes that day so after Liam showed him around he took him to his appartment.   
"I live with Niall," Liam said going up the stairs. Zayn nodded trying to guess what type of guy this Niall could be. "My boyfriend.." Liam continued.   
Zayn stopped going up the stairs, wondering if he heard right.   
Liam stopped too and he looked back at Zayn, "do you mind that?"  
Zayn looked up at him. Mind? Oh no, that wasn't a question Liam should make, but the one Zayn should ask. He should his head quickly, "no of course not. Believe it, that's not the thing one should mind," he said.   
Liam smiled softly, "great. For a moment I thought you were some homophobic idiot."   
Zayn laughed because really? Those where Zayn's same thoughts, "I'm not, completely not."  
Liam nodded and he walked up to his appartment. 

On entering, Niall showed up from bhind the door and he hugged Liam quickly. Niall was only in his boxers and it made Zayn blush slightly uncomfortable.   
"Niall, Zayn..." Liam said trying to get his boyfriend off him.   
"Huh?" Niall said and he looked up, "oh, sorry," he said pulling away. "Um.."  
"Don't worry," Liam said smiling at Zayn, "he's fine with it."  
Zayn offered Niall a smile to show him that Liam was right. 

"Oh thank god," Niall said laughing, "well, welcome then mate." Niall was going for a hug but instead Zayn took his hand quickly and shook it, "thanks, nice to meet you Niall," he said slightly awkward.   
Niall remained looking at him slightly puzzeled, "um, yea, you too Zayn." 

To try and break the awkwardness Liam spoke, "great, let me show you your room Zayn." Zayn nodded and let go of Niall's hand and he followed Liam to his room. 

Once he was alone Zayn sat down on the bed with a sigh. He placed his hand on his stomach, "I'll probably be the weirdest person they've ever met, I just wish that they'll let us live here," he said softly. 

That evening was spent inside, watching movies and eating pizza. It surprised Zayn on how much Niall could fit in that small body of his and how loud he was capable of being. But it was fun and he was glad that he didn't meet some unfriendly, homophobic, judgmental bitches. 

At four in the morning Niall woke up to get something to drink. Walking down to the kitchen he saw Zayn's door open and the bathroom's light was on. He went behind the door and knocked gently, "you alright there mate?"   
Zayn didn't reply instead Niall was welcomed with the sound of someone vomiting. "Zayn?" he called, "I'm coming in." 

On entering the bathroom he saw Zayn on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up. Niall hurried in to him, "Zayn? What's wrong mate? Are you feeling sick?"   
Zayn managed to stop and catch some breath. "Do you want me to call for a doctor?" Zayn shook his head, "no it's okay. I'm fine."  
"Dude, throwing up at four in the morning isn't fine. I should call the doctor. You're definately sick."  
Zayn grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving the bathroom, "no Niall, really, I'm fine. There's no need of a doctor."  
"You're not fine!" Niall argued.   
"I know what it is. There's no need to call a doctor."  
"What do you have then?"  
Without looking up at Niall's eyes Zayn spoke, "I'm pregnant." 

 

At four thirty, Niall, Liam and Zayn where sitting on the sofa, the two guys listening to Zayn's explanation.   
"So what you're sayin is that, you had sex with your step bro and he got you pregnant?" Niall asked for the millionth time. Honestly, it was too early for him to register all the information given.  
Zayn nodded. "And you didn't tell him nor your parents that you're knocked up?"   
Zayn shook his head. "And it's all thanks to this scholarship that you haven't told them yet?" Zayn nodded again.   
"And now what are you planning to do?" Niall kept asking questions. 

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know."  
"Firstly, are you planning on keeping the baby?" Liam asked.   
"Of course. Abortion is not an option!"  
"No, I meant, you could give him for adoption or something like that you know."  
"I don't know about that yet."  
"If you don't do that, somehow you're gonna have to tell your parents that you're knocked up someday," Niall stated.   
"I know, I just don't plan on doing it anytime soon."

They remained quiet for some time. "Have you gone to a doctor or an ultrasound Zayn?" Liam asked.  
"Just the first time. I didn't go to any appointment yet."  
"How long have you known?" Liam asked again.   
"Two weeks, but I've been pregnant for about four weeks now, almost a month."   
"So the first time you had sex he knocked you?"   
"Niall at the moment it doesn't matter whether it was the first, second or whatever. Zayn you have to go to a doctor as soon as possible or else it's trouble."  
"I don't know of anyone I could go to here Liam."  
"You should have gone to your appointment since long ago."

"Look, how about we go to sleep now. We'll talk in the morning. It's Sunday tomorrow so we'll have time together anyway," Niall suggested. The other two stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded, "yea, we'll talk tomorrow," Liam agreed. They got off the sofa and each other of them made it to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Just a few intermediate chapters for story develoment. I don't like to make things really rushed in a fic without an explanation to them.   
> Hope you like it, I'll try to post the next chapter soon.   
> Feel free to leave coments :3 xx


	3. Sinking in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn goes to the doctor with his roommates...two weeks later he has his first ultrasound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response on this fic. I guess it will start getting deeper from now onwards and probably in two or three chapters time Zayn will be giving birth. The main of this will happen when Zayn goes back hope so I don't want tofocus too much on the pregnancy. Anyway...Enjoy and sorry for any gramatical errors. English is not my first language :p xx

Zayn made an appointment with a doctor from there. Practically Liam had to threaten him to do so. He felt weird on how in less than two days both his roommates seemed supportive about the whole thing.   
The appointment was on Friday afternoon ad in the meantime classes began. It wasn't that bad, he had most of his classes either with one of his roommates or both of them. The look on everyone else seemed to remind him that hes the new kid around with the scholarship because he coudn't afford the whole course from the beginning. 

On Friday afternoon each three of them where sitting in the waiting area at this clinic. In the span of five minutes Zayn was going to leave three times but they held him back.   
"What if he freeks out?"  
"Aren't all doctors freeked out already?" Niall commented.   
"He won't freak out Zayn. All he can do is help you through this. He can do it much better than us anyway," Liam said, hoping to sound nicer than his boyfriend. 

"Mr. Malik?"   
Zayn froze into his seat remaining still.  
The assistant called again, "is Mr. Malik here please?"  
"Yes he is," Liam said hitting Zayn on his arm. Zayn got up and the assistant looked at him and smiled, "follow me Mr. Malik please." Zayn nodded.   
"Do you want us to come in with you?" Liam asked.  
"Please?" Zayn asked and the two of them nodded and they got up following him in. 

"So, is this your first check up Mr. Malik?" the assistant asked.   
"Um, no. It's actually my second but I moved places."   
She nodded and ticked something down on her papers. "Do you have any idea for how long you're pregnant or didn't the previous doctor tell you?"  
"Uh, about a month now I think."  
"It's okay don't worry. Dr. Jones here will tell you himself. How old are you Mr. Malik?"  
"Twenty," he replied slightly nervous.   
She nodded again, "is anyone of them the other father?" All three shook their heads. "No, no. The father, well, he doesn't know."  
She hummed as if she could understand what Zayn was going through. "Follow me in please." And again the three of them followed her into the clinic under the name of 'Dr. Jones'. 

The assistant gave the doctor the papers. He read them through quickly. "Mr. Malik right?" he asked looking up at the three boys waiting for a response from one of them. Zayn odded softly and he caught Dr. Jones' attention.   
Dr. Jones smiled at him, "hello Mr. Malik, nice to meet you."   
Zayn smiled softly because it wasn't really that nice actually.   
"The file says that you're twenty and father classified as unkown rght?" 

 

Zayn nodded again. "Okay, this is your second check up. How weeks do youthink you're in?"   
"About a month, I think."  
Dr. Jones nodded, "well let's make that 'think' sure then so I can calculate your due date. Sit down over there please."  
Zayn did as he was told along with other orders the doctor gave him. 

Dr. Jones hummed as he made the checks. "Actually, you're on the fifth week Mr. Malik. Beginning from last Wednesday. You can pull down your shirt and get up," he said as he moved to his desk. He took his calendar and began counting.  
"Your due is on the 16th July," he informed.   
Zayn nodded and by then he was getting up.   
"Should I make you an appointment for an ultra sound?"   
"Yes," Liam decided to reply instead of letting Zayn. Dr. Jones nodded, "well, first ultra sound should be made at seven weeks. Is there any preferred date or time for you Mr. Malik?"   
"After three if possible." The doctor nodded, "okay, we'll make it on Friday in two weeks time at four. Is that okay for you?" Zayn nodded. The doctor wrote down the appointment and handed the paper to Zayn. "Here. Eat as healthy as possible, and try not to smoke or drink alcohol. Avoid any work which involves strains on your back or stomach and be careful in general. Make sure you're comfortable in your clothes. Dont wear those tight clothes or it will be very uncomfortable and well, be very protective over yourself. Remember you have to be careful for two now," the doctor said smiling gently at him.  
"Yea, thank you," Zayn said and he followed the other two out. 

"I will not be able to come with you the next time. I have work," Liam informed. "It's okay don't worry." 

\-------

The two weeks pass along quickly. Zayn starts getting up with morning sickness at the beginning of the week. Eating seemed like a hobbie and he usually had to listen to Niall getting angry because he ate the food he prepared and whines due to more deep and frequent aches and pains. 

One thing that Zayn hated mostly is the need of peeing more frequently. He usually excused himself to the bathroom in each class. Niall used to tease him about it on wearing a nappy or carrying a potty with him though Liam tried to be more considerate than his boyfriend. 

On Friday, Liam left to work so it was just Niall and Zayn. Zayn was getting nervous in the 

 

waiting room and Niall tried to cheer him up with comments on other people who where waiting. 

"Mr. Malik can come in please." It was the same assistant to she recognize Zayn right away. "Dr. Jones is waiting for you," she said smiling and they followed her in the clinic.   
Dr. Jones was ready and waiting for Zayn to come in, "ready to see your baby for the first time Mr. Malik?" he asked him.   
Zayn nodded, yea, yes I am."  
"Good, lie down over there and lift up your shirt please." Zayn did what the doctor told him, " this is a bit cold but it will get warmer," the doctor said as he rubbed the gel on Zayn's stomach. 

A few moments later, using his equipment an image showed up on the screen. "Ah, there he is." Zayn looked up quickly. The image on the screen was unrecognized by him and he has no idea which of all those things where in fact the baby.  
"See, this is your baby," the doctor said circling a part with his finger, "that's his head, and see those? Those are going to be the baby's fingers and toes eventually," the doctor explained.   
Zayn smiled seeing the image. "Would you like a photo?" Zayn nodded and just in case the doctor didn't see it Niall talked, "yes. We need to show this to Liam!"  
Zayn chuckled and the assistant went to print him the photo. 

Dr. Jones wiped off the gel and Zayn pulled down his shirt. "Now, the baby is going to go through a rapid development. Body parts will become specialized and even though you might not increase that much in weight you will start noticing the difference. I will make you a check up every two weeks and an ultra sound each month so we'll know that the baby is growing healthy. Fromthe seventh month on, the check ups will become every week. As I already told you, don't wear tight jeans or it will be very uncomfortable for you. There are a few exercises you can do to keep fit while controlling your body. You might have started craving food more and that will keep going till the last day," the doctor explained. The assistant gave him an envelope with the photo and also a list of the exercises he could do.

 

In Nialls car, Zayn held the photo in his hands. The realization becoming to hit him while staring at the photo. A tear dropped down his eyes as he caressed the picture, "I'm pregnant," he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Zayn is finally starting to realize that he's preggs O.O. I wonder if his pregnancy goes on smoothly....


	4. Mum, I'm pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is now in his sixth month and tells Niall and Liam the sex of the baby. Late in that month, Liam tells him to call his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to update sooner now promise :)

Five months had passed from the ultrasound and each month Zayn went home with a new photo. Each time, the doctor telling him the changes in the baby's form and eventually Zayn got used to recognizing the baby right away. Zayn knew the sex of the baby but he refused to tell Liam or Niall no matter how much they whined about it.   
However he gave up pretty soon when he was with Niall in the school cafeteria. He was thankful that it was winter because he has been wearing baggy hoddies to hide his bump as much as he could so that he'll avoid unnecessary gossip. They where eating quietly, Liam was buying from the book shop leaving Niall and Zayn alone. Zayn was thinking and with a smile on his face he said, "a girl."   
Niall didn't even realize what Zayn was talking about, "huh?"  
Zayn looked up at him, "a girl. You wanted to know right? The baby is girl."  
Niall kept staring at Zayn, his mouth hanging open. "Oh my really? We're gonna have a baby girl so spoil!"   
"Niall! Not so loud. And no, you will not spoil her."  
"We have to tell Liam," Niall said still with a loud tone.   
"Niall!"  
Niall bit his lip, "sorry, sorry. Just excited you know? Cause let's be honest, every guy would want to have his own baby princess you know?"  
Zayn smiled blushing softly, "yea I know. I mean, if it was a boy it'd still be glad you know but a girl is just, wow."   
"Have you thought of any names?"   
Zayn shook his head, "well there are a few common names in my head but nothing definite or to choose from."   
"Do you like Gaia, or Christel, or Estella..." and Niall was ready to carry on with his list of names.   
"Ni, ni, calm down," Zayn said chuckling, "we'll have time for the names."

Liam was entering the cafeteria when Niall called out to him loudly, "hurry up Liam, come here." Liam frowned slightly and he made bigger steps to the table. "What's wrong?"  
"A girl!" Niall said happily. Liam looked at him confused, "what are you talking about Niall?"  
"Zayn's baby," he whispered between them. "What wrong with Zayn's baby?" Liam said looking at Zayn. Niall slapped his face and Zayn laughed, "I told him that the baby is a girl."  
"I already knew." Both Zayn and Niall looked at him surprised, "how?" It was Liam's turn to laugh as he sat down opposite to the two boys.  
"Seriously Liam, how did you know?" Zayn asked.   
"You forgot to close the tab when you where looking at baby girl's clothes last time Zee. Have to be more careful if you want to keep a secret."   
Zayn smiled softly, "yea, I've been looking for some clothes on the Internet." 

They continued their hushed conversation so that no one would hear them. 

 

"Zayn you really should call your parents now and tell them." Liam had been telling Zayn to call his family from the third month when Zayn made the decision he was going to keep the baby.   
"I will."  
"I know you're not going to do so. So just call them before it's later."  
"I will Liam, I promise."  
And the conversation was cut there. 

 

The topic came up again a few weeks later. Zayn was getting close to his seventh month pregnancy and Liam was practically begging him to call his mother. This time Niall agreed as well and Zayn found the phone pressed against his ear after Niall dialed the number to Zayn's home. 

"Hello?" The voice of Zayn's mum made him realize how much he was missing her.   
"Hey mum, it's me."  
"Zayn? Oh my Zayn, it's been months since you last called."  
" 'm sorry."  
"How are you doing there? Are you going to classes, and doing homework? Are you eating well?" And Zayn smiled. He really missed that part of his mum.   
"Yea mum I am doing all three of them."  
"Are you sleeping well?"   
"Yes," Zayn lied because he hadn't had a good sleep since the baby was able of moving around and kicking.   
"How much do have left?"   
"Till August, until I receive my results."  
"That's three more months then."  
"Yea. Um, mum, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it honey? Do you need some more money?"  
"Um, no not really. Just make sure you'll stay calm okay?"   
"Oh my god Zayn, now you're scaring me. What happened? Did you kill someone?"   
"No." 'No yet' he though because he was sure his mother might die when she hears the news. "I'm pregnant."  
There was a long moment of silence, too long since it was his mother on the end of the line. "Um, mum?" There was still silence, "mum? Mum I know, if you don't want me to I won't come home but please just talk so I'll know you're fine!" Zayn said panicking. 

There he heard his mum talking but not to him, "Yaser!" she screamed, "get the suitcase and pack our clothes. We're going to Zayn's!"   
"Mum, no mom calm down," Zayn called hoping she would hear him, "no mom don't come please. It'll be fine, it's going fine."   
"Zayn how could I not come? You're there, my boy is there all alone and having to eat for two? How can you take care of everything?"  
"Mom I'm not alone. I have my roomates and they're helping me a lot. I'll be ready soon, about a month before moving back so there's no need to really."  
"Zayn Javaad Malik! You have been pregnant for what, six months, and you haven't told me?"   
"Seven months actually."  
"Even worse," she shouted in his ear.   
"Mum please, if you and dad come here it might get worse. Dad, well, I don't think he's going to take it well at all. So just stay there and tell him and try to calm him for me until I come back yea? I need you to do that for me, and the baby. And you need to calm down too."   
"Zayn do you have any idea how to raise a kid?"   
"No, but I didn't had any idea how I was going to manage the pregnancy and I did. It's only a month and I'll be back home."  
He heard deep breaths from the end of the line. "Fine, but you're going to call every single day after school, don't dare missing a day Zayn Javaad Malik or you'll find me behind your door. You're going to tell me exactly what the doctor tells you and don't you dare lie. I'll send you some money so you could buy the basic stuff, don't buy anything without telling me. Don't buy a bed or any of those big things you'll need. I'll buy them here and prepare everything from here. What you need to buy is a pram, clothes, doesn't matter it will be hot, you'll need a blanket, bottles and baby milk, Zayn make sure it's baby milk and not regular milk."  
"Mom! I know everything. The guys and the doctor help me a lot okay?"   
"Zayn," she said sounding more serious than before, "who's the father?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Zayn tell her who the father really is?


	5. It's Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niam have some private time alone finally and they get it on.   
> When Zayn realizes this he rememberes his brother and wonders how he's been doing. Also, the final month has now arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second update in less than 24 hours just because I haven't updated in weeks . The next chapter will probably be the birth and Zayn going home...don't worry, I will not leave Niall and Liam behind though ;P . Enjoy :) xx

Niall and Liam where cuddled on the sofa. The past months had been quite a rush for both of them and it felt good being able to relax just the two of them. Zayn knew how much he suddenly put on them and how much he relied on them so he passed th excuse that he was going out for a walk when Niall was making space for him to sit down next to them on the sofa. He quickly grabbed a jacket and walked out of the apartment. He knew that for the past months he lived there they had no privacy for themselves and Zayn was worried that he might end up be the cause that they'll move apart from each other.   
"Wow," Niall said, his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He was lying on Liam, his head on Liam's lap as Liam brushed his fingers into Niall's hair.   
"What is it?" Liam asked looking down at him.   
"We haven't been this alone and quiet in ages."  
Liam smiled softly, "yea, the past months have been quite a rush haven't they? School, work and well, Zayn."  
"Maybe we should go out tomorrow. We haven't dined out in a long time. None of us is working tomorrow so we'll have time."   
Liam nodded, "yea we should. It'll be nice." 

Niall looked up at Liam and when he caught his eyes he smirked at him. "What?" Liam asked. Niall sat up and sat on his lap facing Liam. "What is it Ni?"   
Niall drowned his fingers in Liam's hair and he pulled his face closer. He kissed bellow his ear before whispering, "you know perfectly well what is it babe." He moved his head and captured Liam's lips quickly, pushing his tongue in Liam's mouth without any problem.   
Liam kisses him back right away, his hands on Niall's waist as he pulled his body closer, pressing them together.   
"I miss naughty Liam," Niall said as he bit on Liam's jaw. Liam chuckled, "so what, you're telling me you want some naughty Liam?" Liam moved his hands to Niall's ass a grabbed it forcefully causing Niall to moan and jerk his body up.   
"You know well enough that I do," Niall said and he quickly pulled off his shirt. 

Liam smiled and he pressed his mouth to Niall's neck and sucked on his pale skin forming clearly visible marks. His hands where still moving on Niall's ass as Niall moved his hips, feeling Liam's bulge grow, making him want it even more. Niall pulled off Liam's shirt and got off him. He kneeled down in front of the couch, his hand travelling Liam's chest and down to his jeans. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with Liam's boxers. Taking Liam's dick in his hand and rubbing it Niall looked at Liam one more time before taking him in his mouth. 

Liam moaned as Niall worked his mouth along Liam's member, knowing exactly what he should and should not do to have Liam moaning in a matter of seconds.   
"Fuck, Ni, stop," Liam moaned trying to push his boyfriend's head off his erection. Niall pulled up with a sloppy sound and he looked at Liam. "Take off your pants," Liam ordered. Niall stood up, turning around to give Liam the view of his ass as he undid his own jeans and slid it down.   
"Boxer too," Liam ordered again.   
"What if I don't want to?" Niall teased.   
"If you don't take them off, I'll rip them off you."   
Niall bit on his bottom lip, "go ahead then."   
Liam looked slightly surprised but seeing that Niall was being serious he grabbed him from the hem of his boxers and pulled him closer, taking the clothing well in both hands and ripped it apart in one tough pull letting the ripped cloth drop down on the floor. He took Niall's tights and pulled him down, "and if you don't behave, I'll do the same to your ass," he whispered in Niall's ear.   
Niall moaned hearing that, "mm baby, you know I'll love that right."  
"Of course you do you dirty little boy. Come on, sit on my lap."  
"Want me to ride you?" Niall offered.  
"Not want, you're going to baby. You have to the count of three to run to the bedroom, get the lube and a condom and run back here. One..." 

Niall chuckled and he ran of, grabbing what they needed and he hurried back to the sofa. "You're late!" Liam informed him.   
"Sorry babe, I'll make you forgive me, I promise."   
"You better do, or else you'll be punished."  
Niall smirked and opened the condom, putting it on Liam himself. He lubed it and with the other hand he inserted two lubed fingers to quickly open himself up. 

"Ready babe?" Niall asked as he got on Liam's lap again. Liam nodded and he helped Niall down on his dick and when Niall adjusted himself he began moving on Liam's dick, eventually jumping on his lap. Liam took Niall's erection and rubbed it quickly in his hand, making Niall moan and beg louder.   
"B-Babe...I can't...m-my feet hurt," Niall cried loudly as he slowed his pace.   
"Get off and lie in the couch baby," Liam said as he helped Niall off him. Niall lied on the couch and Liam entered him slowly. Moving his hips quickly, with Niall wrapping his legs tightly around Liam's waist, both of them where close to cumming and with a loud moan from each they both released together. 

They curled up next to each other on the sofa, breathing deeply and trying to catch their breaths. "I really missed doing that," Niall said as Liam removed the condom, tied ot and carelessly dropped it next the sofa.   
"I love you Ni," Liam said kissing Niall's lips softly.   
"I love you too babe."

 

Zayn returned when the two had managed to clean and start dinner, yet the smell of sex in the living room was too strong not to notice. Zayn was honestly glad for his friends but that only depend the pain about him and Louis. He missed his step brother a lot. He hadn't talked to him since he left their home, calling when he knew he wouldn't be home to avoid talking to him. He wondered how he was doing, if he was still as mischievous as before, if he missed Zayn and if he was the slightest prepared for the news of being a father. 

Zayn lied to his mother when she asked him about the father. He told her it was a drunk night, he had no idea what he was doing and who it was and confirming it was no one he knew. Yet, he had no idea how long he was going to keep it a secret. Thankfully he had Niall and Liam who he could talk with. 

 

The last two months flew by. Zayn made his exams in worry that he might have his water break during one of them. Student in the school began to realize the secret behind his excessive increase in weight but none of them said anything and Zayn didn't mind it as long as he had the two lovers.   
In the beginning of July his panic began, checking he had everything ready just in case it happened before date. They where watching a movie when Zayn excused himself to the bathroom. He returned after quite some time, standing in the door way, his face as pale as ever. 

"Uh, g-guys? I-I think it's t-time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I got excited for this fic again (I wanted to pee in the middle of writing this chapter bjut I didn't go! That much of excited) Haha anyway...I'll try to update soon :) xx


	6. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is born and Zayn goes back home. He learns that Louis has a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...happy new year? xD Enjoy :3 xx

It was late during the night, both Liam and Niall had left and his mother finally hung up from the phone. Zayn couldn't sleep, he was too scared that the girl might wake up and he will not hear her. He looked at her, fast asleep in the baby-bed provided by the hospital. Her eyes were closed for that moment but he had a feeling that she would be waking up soon. The silence around him was making him crazy and Zayn honestly wished that she would wake up. Jasmine, he decided to give her that name based on the fact that Aladdin was the cartoon he watched most with his sister and he grew up loving it. 

 

He was discharged o.ut of the hospital three days after with Jasmine and he returned to Liam's apartment. It was good that it was summer so they'll all had enough free time to spend with Jasmine. However, it was only a matter of days until Zayn was packing up his luggage and ready to leave the apartment with Jasmine. Niall and Liam were to visit later during the month. 

In the airport back home, his mother and eldest sister were waiting for him, or actually for Jasmine since both of them ran up to her. Zayn was still nervous in handling his own daughter so he handed her to his mother.   
"Where are dad and Louis?" he asked.  
"Dad's at work, Lou's still asleep. He stayed up late last night," his sister replied.  
"Partying?" he said with a chuckle.  
"Nah," his mother said, "he was out with his boyfriend."

 

Zayn froze to the spot, hoping he heard wrong, "what?"   
Donija laughed, "surprising huh? Trouble Lou setteling down with a boyfriend. Harry's such a cutie and down to earth. They've been together..." she turned to look at her mum.  
"Four months now," his mother continued.

Zayn remained staring blankly watching his mother and sister talking about Louis but he couldn't hear anything. His mind was out trying hard to keep calm and not cry.   
How was he going to tell Louis that he's a father now? How was he going to tell him about Jasmine, his pregnancy and how much he missed him? And then he also began to wonder wheter Louis actually ever loved him. Whether he was used from his step brother and it meant nothing to Louis.

"Zayn!" He looked up quickly, "you where staring," his sister said.  
"Sorry, just surprised about Louis that's all," he said offering them a smile.  
His mother smiled back, "let's get going then." 

Zayn took Jasmine again and he followed them out. The car ride was pretty quiet from Zayn's perspective. His mother and sister talking about what happened while he was away and Zayn sometimes forced a smile and at other times nodded.

"Where will I stay?" Zayn asked holding Jasmine and looking at his mother.   
"For now you're gonna have to share a room with Louis. Dad still hadn't finished fixing the spare bedroom. It should be finished at the end of next month."  
Zayn nodded, "need help to carry my things upstairs. Gotta carry Jasmine."  
"I'll help," his sister said grabbing his luggage and they went upstairs.

As Zayn entered the room he saw that it hadn't changed at all. His sister left him the luggage and then left.  
He laid Jasmine carefully in the middle of the bed and turned to unpack his luggage.   
His eyes turned for a moment on Louis who was in a bundle of mess in the bed sheets.   
He turned back to his luggage and continued unpacking. 

Zayn left the room for a few to go to the bathroom. While he was in there he heard Jasmine cry and he left everything and hurried to the bedroom.  
When he walked in he found Louis laid next to her poking her cheek.  
Louis looked up at him, "sorry. I guess I woke her up!" he said biting his lips and chuckling.

Zayn rolled his eyes and picked her up, "should have guessed that it was you. Lou she's starting to be a bad d-uncle!" he changed recognizing his mistake.  
Louis laughed and got up, "she already loves me more than you."   
"She wouldn't love you if you keep waking her up all the time."   
Louis bit his lip and giggled, "She will forgive me though."   
"Why?"   
Louis went to his wardrob  
e and brought a small wrapped up soft-toy.  
"Lou! You shouldn't have," Zayn said blushing softly.  
"But I wanted. She's my little niece."  
Zayn bit his lips and smiled nervously, "thanks Lou." 

"Want to hold her?" he said. Louis nodded eagerly and Zayn allowed him to pick her up from his hands. 

As he picked her, Jasmine opened her eyes widely and looked at him. Louis smiled down at her and then looked up at Zayn.  
He laughed softly, "I kinda feel like a dad!"


	7. I never forgot you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a confession to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh here's chapter 7 (finally) xD. Sorry for the long wait. This story will be over soon now. So enjoy? :)   
> I'll try to put the next one on faster :3

"Mum, seriously, I remember Harry from school. There's no need for you to make dinner just for me to meet him."  
Zayn's mum had been arguing with Zayn to find an evening where she could make dinner so that he would meet Louis' boyfriend. And to all honesty, Zayn wasn't really up for meeting him.   
"But Louis wants you two to meet as well. And he wants him to meet Jasmine."  
"Mum! You know how I feel about strangers seeing her!"  
"But Harry's not a stranger dear, he's your brother's..."  
"Yea yea, whatever. But no, I don't want him to see Jasmine. Because, and please make this be the last time I say this, Jasmine's mine so I decide for her. Not you, not dad, not Louis and not certainly some guy my brother's dating. If Harry wants kids make him get his own!" Zayn shouted and he entetered the room and slammed the door shut. 

Thankfully Jasmine didn't wake up and Zayn walked around the room frustrated, trying to calm down until he broke down into tears. "No, Harry won't see you. He already took Louis away from me. If he ever finds out, he'll take you as well," Zayn whispered covering Jasmine's hand with his. Because what Zayn feared of that if Louis ever gets to know he's the father of Jasmine, he'll have as much right to her as Zayn does and so if he and Harry get married Harry might convince him to take Jasmine away from Zayn and they'll leave him with nothing. 

 

For two days his mother didn't mention anything about the dinner with Harry but it didn't mean that she wasn't planning on it. Early that evening she went into Zayn's room and began looking through his wardrobe. "Mum what are you doing?.....Mum?"  
"I'm finding you something nice to wear."  
"Why?"  
"Harry's coming tonight."  
"Great, find me something warm so I could leave tonight."  
"Zayn!"  
"No. I already told you that I don't want to meet him!"  
"But he's coming now."  
"Well that's not my problem is it?"  
"Zayn please. He loves to meet you and Jasmine."  
"No. I already told you. No. I don't want it!" He put a light jacket and wrapped Jasmine up. "Where are you going Zayn?"  
"Out!" he said and he stormed out of the room. 

He passed by Louis, took the pram and left. Louis went to his mother, confused about Zayn's atitude, "mum, what happened to Zayn?"  
Trisha sighed as she looked at her son, "I'm sorry dear but Zayn's having some trouble with others seeing Jasmine. He doesn't want to stay for dinner tonight."  
"But Harry will be coming here soon and I told him Zayn would be here."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'll go look for him."  
"Wait Louis," but her son had already ran out of the room. 

Zayn hadn't gone far when Louis found him. He was in the park about two corners away from their house sitting on a bench and rocking the pram.  
"Hey," Louis called and Zayn looked up at him. "Isn't Harry coming tonight? What are you doing here?"  
Louis sat next to him, "you seem different than I remember you. It hadn't been that long. What happened?"  
"I had a kid," Zayn said softly.  
Louis giggled, "yea I figured that out now. But you need to relax, or Jasmine will love Uncle Louis more than she loves Daddy Zayn."  
"She already loves you more than me anyway. She wants to sleep only with that toy you gave her. If I try to take it away she'll start crying like mad."  
Louis laughed, "see, you've got to be less grumpy daddy."  
Zayn sighed, "I can't, I get worried over the least thing. I'm not you Lou, I don't know how to relax and be fun all the time."  
"What are you worried about Zayn? There's nothing to worry about."  
"There is," Zayn replied, "there's a lot to worry about actually."  
"Why don't you want anyone besides family around Jasmine Zee?"  
"I'm afraid, that her other father will find out and would take her from me."  
"Her father is not here Zayn."  
Zayn looked at his stepbrother's eyes, "no, her father is closer to me now more than he ever been."

The two of them kept looking in each other's eyes until Zayn leaned forward and pressed his lips on Louis' but he pulled away quickly, "I-I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't..."  
But Louis wasn't having any of that bullshit. He cupped Zayn's face and pulled him closer, kissing him again.

"I haven't forgot about what happened you know? That month before you left. I never stopped thinking about it. But then, when you left, you had an affair with someone else and got you Jasmine so I guessed that it was better to stop thinking about you. I got with Harry a few after I found out about your pregnancy and I'm kinda glad I did, cause if I didn't probably I would have just jumped on you when you came back. And I'm glad me and him worked out cause I mean, you're my step brother, even if you didn't go with someone else and I didn't date Harry it would have never worked out between us. But, I'm glad that for you that month meant something too, I mean, if not you wouldn't have kissed me right?"

Zayn wanted to scream at Louis at how he never had anyone else after him either, but that would spill everything out about Jasmine so he just nodded.   
"Please Zee, could you come and meet Harry for me? I won't let him touch Jasmine I promise. I'll slap his hand if he tries to."  
Zayn sighed and nodded again, "fine. Just give me some time okay? I need to make a call."  
Louis kissed Zayn's cheek and got up, leaving him alone.

Zayn grabbed his phone and dialled Niall's number.  
"Hey Zayn! We're at the airport. We'll be there soon." Niall heared Zayn's sobs, "Zayn? What's wrong?"  
"It's my fault, my fault that Louis went out with Harry. It's all because I was stupid!"  
"Zayn what do you mean?"  
"Louis, he just told me that, he kept thinking about me and that it meant a lot to him when we had sex. But Jasmine, he thought that I didn't feel anything for him so I went with someone else and got knocked up with Jasmine. That's why, that's why he went on dates with Harry," he said between sobs.   
"Oh my god Zayn. So you're saying that Louis practically confessed to you?"  
"And now I'm going to have dinner with them, and I have to meet Harry with the thought that it has been all my fault. How will I ever forgive myself Ni?"  
"Listen Zayn, calm down okay? Go for the dinner and just try to be strong and try to act normal. Me and Liam should be there tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk everything together okay?"  
Zayn nodded and wiped his tears, "please be here soon. I really need you guys."   
"We will, you just go and be calm okay? We'll fix things tomorrow."  
"Thanks Niall," he said and he hung up, wiping away his tears and trying to stop crying.


	8. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam encourages Zayn to tell Louis the truth.

Zayn passed the dinner quietly. Jasmine was asleep the whole time even though sometimes he wished she’d wake up crying so he would have an excuse to leave the room. Harry did invite him to go for a few drinks and his mother offered to take care of Jasmine but Zayn refused saying that he was tired. He picked Jasmine and went up to their room. Before he was about to change his clothes the door opened and Louis walked in, “thanks Zee. Good night,” his step brother said softly. He kissed Zayn’s cheek and left the room again.

Zayn sighed and dropped down on the bed. He didn’t get any sleep that night, and even if he did, he would have been woken up by Jasmine’s cries three times. It was still early when he got out of bed to prepare and go for the guys but since Jasmine was still asleep he took an opportunity while everything was still calm. 

 

His mother drove him there and the two boys hugged him as soon as they saw him.   
“We missed you Zayn,” Liam told him already turning to Jasmine.   
“Did you miss me or Jasmine?” Zayn teased and the three of them giggled. 

He presented them to his mother and they took the drive back home, chatting loudly as if they haven’t seen each other in years, Trisha laughing along with them. Back home it was quiet. Everyone was out so the three boys went up to Zayn’s room.

“You should have gone to the hotel first guys. You’ll end up arriving there really late,” Zayn told them.  
Liam and Niall looked at each other and Zayn stared at them confused. “We’re not gonna stay in a hotel Zee,” Liam told him.   
“Huh? But I don’t have any place here where you could stay!” Zayn said.   
“No loser!” Niall said laughing, “Me and Li decided to move here. We’re Jasmine’s uncles after all. We can’t leave her alone with you.”  
“Can I hug you? Both of you? I love you guys,” Zayn said jumping on them and the three laughed together. “Seriously? You’re staying here? Like in Bradford? With me?” he continued and both Niall and Liam nodded. 

“Anyway,” Niall said, “enough of us. What happened last night?”  
Zayn’s mood turned down right away and he sighed, “Well, what I told you on the phone. Louis told me that he never stopped thinking about me and he got with Harry because he thought I felt nothing for him.”  
“What made him say that then?” Liam asked.   
“Uh, well, I kissed him?”  
“You what?” Liam asked.   
“It was just a peck really. I pulled away quickly but then he came forward and kissed me again.”  
“He what?” Liam said again.   
“Liam!”  
“Sorry, but this is a little too much. God Zayn, Louis loves you and not Harry. He thinks you don’t that’s why he kissed you. He believed that you don’t love him back so it won’t matter if he kissed you.”  
“Wow. You should become a philosopher babe,” Niall commented.   
“Ni now’s not the time!”

Zayn looked at Liam, “No, he kissed me because there could never be anything between us. Because we’re step brothers, we live under the same roof and it could never work out. He told me that too.”

The three fell into silence again.   
“I think he still deserves to know that he’s a father Zayn. It’s his responsibility too after all.”  
“I kept it a secret for this long Liam. I can’t just go onto him now and tell him, ‘congratulations Louis, you’re a dad!’” 

The three sighed at once and went silent again. 

 

They didn’t talk much about it after that. Zayn helped them move in their new apartment even though they spent most of the time in Zayn’s room. The other did try to come up with the topic from time to time but Zayn ended up telling them that it couldn’t happen.

 

“Zayn you have to!”Liam argued.   
“No I don’t.”  
“Yes you do. Louis has to know.”  
“What do I have to know?” Louis appeared from Zayn’s door, looking at the other three. Zayn turned white as he looked back at Liam.

“Tell him,” Liam said really softly, just enough for Zayn to hear. Zayn shook his head. “Um, hey Louis,” Liam greeted, “uh, Zayn has to tell you something privately so we’re just gonna make some space yea Niall?” Both he and Niall got up and left the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Zayn and Louis alone. 

“What is it Zee? Since when are you scared to tell me things?” Louis said with a smile as he sat next to him.  
Zayn took a few deep breaths, “just promise me you wouldn’t hate me after I tell you this.”  
“Hate you?” Louis asked surprised.   
“And, just know, that I did it because I was scared and I thought that it had meant nothing to you so I figured it was best to keep it a secret. I still think it’s best to do so, for everyone, but well, you have the right to know.” Zayn pulled that out in one breath, his body trembling slightly.   
“Zayn you’re scaring me,” Louis told him.

Zayn broke eye contact and looked down at the floor, “you’re a dad.”  
They were quiet for a few until Louis burst out laughing. Zayn looked up at him confused. “Oh my god Zayn. You nearly had me there. I almost believed you! Are you taking some drama courses or something? Shit, you’d be a perfect actor.”  
Zayn’s mouth fell open. “I’m not kidding Lou.”  
However, Louis kept on laughing. Zayn sighed and got up, picking Jasmine and almost pushing her into Louis’ face, making him stop laughing. “Look at her eyes Lou. Don’t you notice anything similar?” Zayn said as serious as ever.   
Louis looked up at Zayn, “wait, you’re telling me that she’s…” he didn’t finish the sentence. 

Zayn pulled her back close to his chest and turned around, giving his back to Louis, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.   
Again the room fell into silence. Louis got up and turned Zayn back facing him, “If you’re joking-“  
“I’m not!” Zayn cut him off. “I’m not joking. I didn’t tell you because I was scared. I thought it was nothing to you so I lied. But it’s not true, I didn’t go with anyone else after I moved. God I knew about it before I even left here. I thought it meant nothing to you so I kept lying, then you got with Harry and I was even more scared. I thought, I thought that you’ll take her away from me. And then that night at the park, I don’t want you to think that it was nothing for me, that you mean nothing to me. And if I didn’t tell you this you’ll keep believing that I had an affair with someone else when I left. But that’s not true. There was no one else after you Lou.”

Louis stayed in the same position for a few until he turned to leave. “Louis please!” Zayn called out.   
“What? What do you want me to say Zayn?”  
“Where are you going?” Zayn asked him.   
“To Harry’s. I have to stay away from here for a few.”  
“Don’t tell him, please Lou.”  
Louis was about to answer him when he remembered when Zayn didn’t want Harry to see Jasmine, “is that why you didn’t want Harry to see her? Is that why you’re trying so hard to keep her and yourself away from him?”   
“Yes. Because you have as much right to her as I do and you could take her from me.”  
“Do you really believe that I would do such thing?”  
“I never believed you would have sex with me Louis or that you where gay. I never believed that I get pregnant or that you’ll end up dating a guy you always made fun of. Yet here we are!”   
 

Louis looked down, confused and surprised by what was going on. “Are you telling me this now because I’m with Harry?”  
Zayn’s eyes widened, “what? No. You can go to hell with your Harry for all I care. If you really think that this is the reason I’m telling you this you really think low of me Louis. I’d never do that.”

“I’m going,” Louis said and he left Zayn’s room. Zayn sat down on the bed, looking down at Jasmine who was currently biting on her fingers.   
“I’m sorry Jas, but I don’t think daddy Louis’ ready for you. And it’s all my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting very close to the ending. Probably one or two more chapters. Please tell me what you think about it and whether you like it. Thank you.


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet final chapter.

Louis didn't return home for three days and when he did, he avoided Zayn completely. Zayn didn't dare to approach him or disturb him so he just kept distance from him. He figured that Louis was angry at him but he didn't want him to be angry at Jasmine.   
So after three days of not talking Zayn went to Louis' bedroom. He knocked softly and Louis opened up.

"What do you want?"   
"Can I talk to you?"   
Louis opened the door wider allowing Zayn in and then closed it, "what is it?"   
"You have all rights to be angry at me. But don't avoid Jasmine because of me. She still needs you, even as just an uncle."   
"But I'm not her uncle. I'm her dad."  
Zayn looked down, "either way, she loves you whether you want to be her dad or her uncle. I just came for that. I'll leave now," he said turning for the door.

"I'm not angry at you," Louis called, "I'm angry at me."   
Zayn turned to look at him confused, "why?"   
"Because I must have said or done something for you to think it meant nothing to me, or for you to be so scared to tell me."   
"You did nothing wrong."   
"Maybe not. But maybe I should have done something which I didn't do."   
"Look, we could just go back as before. You're my step brother and that's all. You'll continue your life with Harry and I'll take care of Jasmine. We'll keep it between us so no one else will know about it."   
"I won't live my life with Harry."   
"Why?"   
"I never loved him anyway. I used him to get over you but he was nothing else. I broke up with him last day I was there."   
"What? But you where doing so good together."   
"No, it looked like that because I acted it, but I didn't love him. Not as much as I loved you at least." 

Zayn bit his lip blushing, "I never loved anyone after you. And never had anything to do with anyone else."   
Louis took his chin, making Zayn look at him, "do you still love me Zayn?"   
Zayn breathed deeply and after a few he nodded, "yea, I still love you Lou."   
Louis leaned onto him and kissed him.

"This will never work out. We won't manage to keep it a secret."   
"I'm moving," Zayn informed him.   
"What?"   
"I'm moving out of town when summer ends. I'll find a job there, take Jasmine with me."   
"What will you do with her?"   
"I was trying to find a job in a childcare center, so I could take her with me while I'm working."   
"So what? You just told me you love me and now you're leaving again?"   
"You said it won't work right Lou? So why should I even try to stay here?"   
"And Jasmine? How will I see Jasmine?"  
"I won't leave to far from town. You could come visit anytime you want." 

Louis stood quiet, "I'm coming with you."   
"What?"   
"We can't be together here because everyone knows we're step brothers. If we move from here no one will know that and it could work out."   
"But what about your University Louis?"   
"I'll transfer Universities. We can go as far as we want as long as we'll be together."   
"Are you sure about that Lou?"   
Louis nodded, "yes. I'm sure," he said smiling and kissing Zayn.

\------------

Two weeks before the schools begin everyone was in the airport again. Zayn was hugging Niall and Liam.  
"We'll come next year, after we finish Uni," Liam said and Zayn nodded. They hugged everyone.  
"Bye boys, call me. I love you," their mother said. Zayn took Jasmine and he and Louis walked off. 

When they where out of sight of their family Louis took Zayn's free hand, "I can't wait for my life with you," he said kissing his cheek.  
Zayn smiled, "me neither. And with Jasmine."   
"Of course. And whoever else comes along," Louis said winking at Zayn before laughing and the two hurried inside the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. A sweet ending because it was needed. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and if you would like me to continue it :)


End file.
